


Shortest Day

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman
Genre: F/M, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr





	Shortest Day

Her apartment was filled with greenery and candles, the scents of pine and wax mingling pleasantly. Steve's eyes widened as she stepped out of her room, beautiful in a long, sheer robe.

"Do you know what makes tonight special?" she asked him. He tore his gaze away from her stunning body and met her eyes. His tongue seemed stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he swallowed, unable to answer. "Tonight is the Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year," she said quietly when he did not reply. Slowly she smiled at him. "Celebrate it with me?"


End file.
